Mortal Kombat: Domination
by demolition18
Summary: Mortal Kombat movie fan fiction This is the sequel to MK movie and MK:A. Little Bit based on MK 4 and Mortal Kombat Conquest television series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mortal Kombat nor I am profiting from this. Mortal Kombat belongs to Midway Games and even New Line Cinema with legal rights from Midway.

Beginning

Outside of the temple China later in the day time. Quan Chi shows up with the Outworld extermination squads. Also there is Tanya from Edenia. Liu Kang and Princess Kitana show up. Quan Chi: "_Liu Kang. You are the champion of the tournament. I will take your soul._" Liu Kang: "_It's over Quan Chi._" Kitana: "_Tanya. You are a traitor. You will be sentenced to death._" Tanya: "_Face me Princess Kitana._" Kitana: "_I will have my father brought back to life just as Shinnok is vanquished._" Kitana pulls out her fans. Liu Kang and Kitana fight the warriors.

Kitana cuts down the warriors. Liu Kang round house kicks some members of the extermination squads. Kitana takes on Tanya. Liu Kang takes on Quan Chi. Shinnok shows up. Shinnok: "_You Quan Chi will be the new emperor of Outworld. Kill them._" Liu Kang and Quan Chi are throwing punches onto each other. Quan Chi shoots a green magic energy skull onto Liu Kang.

Tanya throws a kick onto Princess Kitana. Tanya uses Kobu Jutsu on Kitana. Tanya pulls out her deadly boomerang. Shinnok: "_Finish them!_" She throws it striking Kitana. Kitana is dying. Quan Chi stomps onto Liu Kang. Shinnok goes over to the fallen Liu Kang. Shinnok: "_Your souls are mine._" Shinnok takes Liu Kang's soul. Shinnok leaves with Tanya and Quan Chi. Shinnok: "_We'll merge again. You have Quan Chi killed the champion of Mortal Kombat._"

In New York City at night time at a recreation hall. A song is being played by All American Rejects called It Ends Tonight. A Disk Jockey is there playing the song. There are many young men and women there. There are also girls and guys in the black dragon clan going around dealing illegal drugs. Somewhere else in the dance hall. There is Sonya Blade with Jackson Briggs. Jax: "_We have Jarek right there. He murdered his rivals from the Italian Mafia around here and his rival underworld boss Vincent Minnelli._" Sonya: "_He has taken Kano's place as leader of this underworld. The Minnelli crime family whacked out those who served Shang Tsung years ago that were now serving Quan Chi. They even killed some Shokan warriors._" Jax: "_He has made a deal with Quan Chi._" They have guns drawn. They are going after Jarek.

Over to the dance area. There are many people dancing. Sonya and Jax show up. Sonya: "_We are the paramilitary police and we are looking for Jarek._" There are members of the Black Dragon clan who go after Sonya and Jax. They pull out knives. Jax does a ground smash onto some of them.

Sonya clobbers some women thugs with her gun. A few men pull out guns on Sonya and Jax. Jax: "_Hold it right there or we will open fire._" They fire. Sonya and Jax fire back shooting them down. Sonya goes over to those thugs.

Somewhere else in the recreation hall. There is Chameleon present. Also there is Jarek the current leader of the black dragon clan. Chameleon: "_I heard that Liu Kang is dead. I am looking for Sub-Zero. My forces were whacked out by your rivals that you killed. Any of them that the Black Dragon didn't kill were taken in on racketeering charges._" Jarek: "_Sonya killed Kano the old leader of the clan. Kano killed Sonya's partner when they hunted him down. I killed Vincent Minnelli my rival. We killed our rivals. The others still alive are in prison. Kurtis Stryker who was killed by the Outworld general Rain was an officer of the police department around here. The NY PD set out a manhunt on Rain and Raiden informed them that he was dead too._" Chameleon: "_I come from Outworld. I ate at McDonalds along with Reiko. Rain was killed for killing Kabal and Stryker by Shao Kahn. Liu Kang killed by Quan Chi killed Shao Kahn. Liu Kang even killed Shang Tsung._" Chameleon leaves the site.

Somewhere else in the building by the men's room. There is Sub-Zero walking out of the men's room. Chameleon shows up. Chameleon: "_It's you Sub-Zero ex Lin Kuei warrior._" Sub-Zero spots Chameleon. Sub-Zero makes an ice statue of himself. Chameleon shoots a scorpion spear. It hits the ice clone. Sub-Zero: "_It's over. Give up Chameleon._"

Sub-Zero and Chameleon fight each other hand to hand. They throw kicks and punches onto each other. Many men and women are walking by. Sub-Zero uppercuts Chameleon. Sub-Zero uses his ice breath on Chameleon just as he gets back up. Sub-Zero: "_He was a tyrant trying to bring fourth Armageddon to here._" Chameleon shatters to pieces. Sub-Zero bails out of there.

Outside of the recreation hall. There are Sonya and Jax. Many police cars are present. Jax: "_The cops will arrest the members of the Black Dragon clan._" Sonya: "_Jarek got away. The Black Dragon just never gives up._" Jax: "_We fought the Lin Kuei. Sektor killed the grand master._" Sub-Zero shows up on Sonya and Jax. He goes over to them. Sub-Zero: "_Sonya. Jax. I defeated Chameleon near the bathrooms._" Sonya: "_We are looking for Jarek. I heard that your brother who Liu Kang killed in the tournament is back to life._" Sub-Zero: "_There have been a couple of Outworld warriors who have taken on names as Noob Saibot. I think that my resurrected brother has._" Jax: "_Got meet with Raiden. At first I only trusted humans due to the betrayal of an Outworlder._"


	2. Chapter 2

At the temple of light the next day. There is Raiden present. Also there are the Shaolin monks. Sonya, Jax, Sub-Zero and Sindel are present. Kai and Fujin the thunder god after Raiden shows up too. Raiden: "_Johnny Cage fought in Mortal Kombat. I brought him back to life to fight again and we'll bring back Liu Kang._" Fujin: "_After Shinnok was sent by the elder gods to the netherealm I took Raiden's place just as he took Shinnok's place._" Also Johnny Cage comes from behind the backs of Fujin and Raiden. Johnny Cage goes over to his allies.

Johnny Cage: "_Who are those?_" Sonya: "_Johnny Cage. This is my superior in the military named Major Jackson Briggs. He's also known as Jax._" Sub-Zero: "_I am the brother of the old Sub-Zero and descendant to the original Sub-Zero._" Raiden: "_Kai here is friends with Liu Kang. He is on our team._" Fujin: "_Sub-Zero. You must report to Night Wolf. Also Netalie and her father Hornbuckle are generals in the fight for freedom from Quan Chi's forces. He has become the new emperor of Outworld. Netalie has just discovered that Princess Kitana was her mother. Kitana gave birth and left for the Earth realm._" Jax and Johnny Cage shake hands. Raiden: "_Sub-Zero. Your brother has taken on the name Noob Saibot from Outworld warriors who are both dead. Jax. You smashed the skull of Noob Saibot. Sub-Zero's brother has taken on the name to hide himself. He and Sektor are the masters of the Lin Kuei. Sektor eliminated the grand master of the Lin Kuei. Noob Saibot has taken his place._"

In Outworld at the palace of Quan Chi. There is Quan Chi on the throne. Also there is Shinnok present. There are also the new Noob Saibot now grand master of the Lin Kuei who was Sub-Zero's older brother the original Sub-Zero along with Sektor and members of the Lin Kuei. Also there are shadow priests present. Quan Chi: "_I have Shinnok taken over the shadow priests of your late son Shao Kahn and taken over his extermination squads._"

Shinnok: "_You are Noob Saibot the grand master of the Lin Kuei. The first Noob Saibot was killed by Kung Lao who was with Siro and Taja killed by you Shadow priests._" Noob Saibot: "_I found out that Netalie a general is the daughter of Princess Kitana._" Quan Chi: "_We killed her. Go kill Night Wolf and kill your brother Sub-Zero who has taken on your name when he joined the Lin Kuei and betrayed them._" Sektor: "_I replaced Sub-Zero in the Lin Kuei after Cyrax was killed. Sub-Zero with Liu Kang and Kitana destroyed Smoke._" There is also now Quan Chi's extermination squads present. Noob Saibot with Sektor and the Lin Kuei warriors depart for Earth realm after Night Wolf.

On Night Wolf's land. There is Sub-Zero walking down to find Night Wolf. Night Wolf shows up. Night Wolf: "_Sub-Zero. Your brother is back and we will destroy him._" Sub-Zero: "_I forgive Liu Kang for killing my brother. I turned good. I want to turn the clan good._" Night Wolf: "_We'll have to defeat the grand master._" Night Wolf goes over to Sub-Zero. Noob Saibot shows up with Sektor and the warriors of the Lin Kuei. Noob Saibot: "_Eliminate my brother and the Indian._"

Noob Saibot and Sektor watch the fighting. Night Wolf throws a punch onto a Lin Kuei warrior that attacks. Sub-Zero is fighting using martial arts moves. Night Wolf kicks another member of the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero round house kicks the rest of the Lin Kuei clan. Sektor has a spear in him. Sektor: "_Get over here!_" Sub-Zero grabs the spear. Night Wolf with his axe cuts the spear. Sub-Zero takes on his brother who assumed the identity of Noob Saibot. Noob Saibot: "_I will face you now brother._" Sub-Zero: "_That was a big mistake to join the clan and I took on your old identity after you were killed by Liu Kang._" They are throwing kicks and punches at each other.

Night Wolf and Sektor throw punches onto each other. Night Wolf kicks Sektor on the legs. Night Wolf rams Sektor next. Gas comes out of him. Night Wolf raises his tomahawk. He shoots lightning out of it and strikes Sektor. Sektor blows up. Noob Saibot and Sub-Zero are still fighting each other. Noob Saibot grabs Sub-Zero. Noob Saibot: "_You took on the third raptor like warrior while you and Night Wolf took out the extermination squad when Liu Kang fought and killed Shao Kahn._" He hits him to the ground. Sub-Zero freezes Noob Saibot. Night Wolf: "_Finish him!_" Sub-Zero round house kicks Noob Saibot. He shatters to pieces. Sub-Zero: "_I still go by this name. I took it on after my brother was killed. You warriors will serve me. You will go to the good side or I will freeze you. I am your new grand master now. My brother is dead again and Sektor is destroyed._" A beautiful woman with long red hair shows up. She is Netalie. Netalie: "_I am Netalie daughter of Princess Kitana and Hornbuckle. My parents were dating years ago. I was hidden as the daughter of the princess so I am not discovered by Shao Kahn years ago. I was a few centuries old when my mother was engaged to Rain. I know that Rain is long dead._"

Spears show up. There is Scorpion. Shadow priests also show up. Dion also shows up. Meat also shows up. Scorpion: "_Get over here!_" Meat: "_I was created by Shang Tsung before Liu Kang killed him._" Night Wolf takes on Meat. Sub-Zero: "_My warriors will face the shadow priests._" Night Wolf: "_Many dead women were brought back to life to serve Quan Chi._" Dion: "_I was killed by those men here. I am now back to life and joining with Quan Chi._" Lin Kuei warriors take on the shadow priests. Netalie takes on Dion. Sub-Zero takes on Scorpion. Sub-Zero makes a frozen statue of himself. Scorpion shoots a spear. Sub-Zero jumps out of the way. Netalie and Dion fight each other throwing kicks and punches.

Night Wolf and Meat throw kicks and punches at each other. Sub-Zero and Scorpion are throwing kicks onto each other. Sub-Zero uppercuts Scorpion. Scorpion teleports out of the way. Night Wolf and Meat are beating each other up. Night Wolf pulls out his mystical bows and arrows. Lin Kuei warriors and shadow priests are beating each other up. Netalie uppercuts Dion. Netalie next breaks Dion's neck. Netalie: "_You were brought back and you belong dead again._" Meat does a flesh teleport. Night Wolf shoots at Meat with his mystical arrow. Meat pulls out cleavers. Night Wolf: "_I have a clear shot of him I think._"

Night Wolf with a good shot from his bow and arrow shoots Meat. Meat vaporizes. The Lin Kuei warriors defeat the shadow priests. In the battle Sub-Zero freezes Scorpion. Sub-Zero: "_Now I will finish you Scorpion._" Sub-Zero next makes an ice grenade. Raiden and Fujin show up. Raiden: "_Finish him!_" Sub-Zero throws the ice grenade shattering Scorpion. He is broken to pieces. Netalie: "_You must be Fujin. I hope that you gods will kill Quan Chi._" Sub-Zero: "_I will kill Quan Chi. My brother was evil. I learned that the Lin Kuei was evil._" Raiden: "_I will need you Netalie to go back to Outworld. Round up your troops and meet with your father. Once Quan Chi is slain your mother will come back to life and I will also bring back Liu Kang your mother's current boyfriend._" Netalie teleports back to Outworld. Fujin: "_I am bringing the rest of you to the temple of the order of light._" Raiden and Fujin bring Sub-Zero to the temple of light.

In Outworld in the day time there at the tower. There is Quan Chi present. Also there is Shinnok. Qali shows up with her minions. Also there are the generals Kintaro, Reptile, Khameleon, Tanya, Reiko and Jarek taking Chameleon's place as an Outworld general. Shinnok: "_You Jarek met with Chameleon._" Jarek: "_I think that Sub-Zero defeated him._" Khameleon: "_I want to take on his name as I am a warrior to Reptile here._" Shinnok: "_Reptile is one of my generals._" Quan Chi: "_Reiko is appointed to me as a general too._" Kintaro: "_I was a general of the Shokan army after the death of Sheeva. They have been defeated by Earth warriors. Johnny Cage was killed by Shao Kahn once. Johnny Cage killed Goro in the tournament._"

Tanya: "_I betrayed Edenia taking Jade's place. Qali and I are long distant cousins._" Reiko: "_I am a general taking Rain's place. Shao Kahn killed him for killing 2 of Earth's best warriors._" Tanya: "_My squads were defeated by Liu Kang and Princess Kitana. Shao Kahn killed Jade for her failure._" This Reptile has on a black vest and purple pants. Qali shows up. Qali: "_I think I have found General Netalie and General Hornbuckle. An Earth woman named Sonya Blade killed Mileena the replicant of Princess Kitana._" Quan Chi: "_Go to the armory and bring Netalie to here. Shao Kahn could've taken control over her if she was found out to be Princess Kitana's daughter._" Qali and her minions depart for the armory.


	3. Chapter 3

At the temple of the order of light. Also there are monks there. Raiden and Fujin show up. Sub-Zero shows up next. Sonya and Jax show up with Johnny Cage and Kai. Sindel shows up with the body of King Jerrod. Sindel: "_Once we defeat Shinnok and his forces I will bring my husband back to life._" Raiden: "_You will than together rule Outworld and restore freedom and peace._" Kai: "_I was friends with Liu Kang. I have a bicycle. I don't have a driver's license. I don't even drive with a permit._" There are members of the extermination squads that show up from Outworld.

They are in grey and silver fencing suits and others are dressed like knights. They are carrying lances and axes. Fujin: "_They are Kai extermination squads._" Raiden: "_It's combat time._" The combatants get into battle with the extermination squads. Sindel, Kai and Fujin take on the members in fencing suits.

Sub-Zero with Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage and Raiden take on the warriors in knight like suits. Those with lances attack the heroes. Kai sends a high kick onto an extermination squad member. Kai: "_Who's next?_" Sonya Blade fights some knight like soldiers with her martial arts moves.

Raiden shoots wind onto some extermination squad members. Jax does a ground smash onto some squad members. Sindel whips her hair striking some soldiers. Fujin shoots lightning at other members of the extermination squads. Sub-Zero freezes the knights with swords. Sub-Zero makes another ice clone. Those knight like warriors throws spears shattering the clones. Sub-Zero does a ground freeze onto them. They go after him. They fall to the ground. Sub-Zero freezes them.

Sonya does a leg grab onto a knight like soldier. She slams him to the ground. Others are coming after the heroes. Raiden blows them away with a tornado. Johnny Cage fights off the rest. Johnny Cage takes out the rest of the squad with shadow uppercuts and shadow kicks. It's a victory. Raiden: "_We have beaten the squads. We'll throw them out of here now._" Sub-Zero: "_We will have to go to Outworld. Scorpion has before come back to life. I fought him years ago and he kidnapped Princess Kitana._" All those warriors vanish.

In the armory at Outworld. There is Netalie with her freedom fighting soldiers. There is a water fall at the armory. Netalie: "_My mother was the princess of Outworld and adopted by Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn couldn't find me after my mother gave birth to me a few thousand years before the tournament. My father is the same age as my mother._" Shinnok and Quan Chi show up with Qali and her minions. Quan Chi: "_Get them and take them prisoner if they live._" Netalie takes on Qali. The freedom fighters from Outworld from Edenia take on Qali's minions.

They are all fighting hand to hand. Netalie and Qali are throwing punches at each other. Qali low kicks Netalie knocking her to the ground. In the fight rebels and Qali's minions are killing each other. Qali steps on Netalie. Qali: "_Stay there. You are coming to the tower._" The rest of the freedom fighters throw down their weapons and Quan Chi has Netalie. Quan Chi: "_If any of you resist you will be executed. You will see the destruction of Earth and the fall of Earth warriors who have fought against Shao Kahn and his forces._"

At the emperor's tower. There are the generals present. Quan Chi shows up with Netalie the daughter of Princess Kitana. There are the guards present. Netalie: "_You won't get away with this. My father is still there._" Quan Chi: "_I am sending Blaze after your father._" Quan Chi is putting Netalie in a cage.

In the Living Forest. There is Reptile present. Also there is Khameleon a woman ninja. There are also Reptile's soldiers. Reptile: "_I think Khameleon that Netalie a general was captured by Quan Chi. You will be my commander to my squads._" Khameleon: "_Queen Sindel must die again._" They go after the heroes.

Flash back to thousands of years ago in Edenia. There is a lake by the garden. There are water falls there. There is Princess Kitana with her father King Jerrod. King Jerrod: "_One day Kitana when I retire you will take my place._" Kitana: "_How long do we live father?_" King Jerrod: "_Our life spans go up to 100,000 years old._" Shao Kahn shows up. Shao Kahn: "_You will die!_" He has on a cape and helmet with his mask. Shao Kahn slams his fists at King Jerrod. King Jerrod: "_You have betrayed me. I defeated the demon. I will stop you._"

King Jerrod throws a punch back at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn: "_You are still trying to win._" They are beating each other up. Shao Kahn takes the soul of King Jerrod. Shao Kahn goes over to a scared Kitana. Shao Kahn: "_I am your father now Princess Kitana. One day you get married and have kids I will recruit them._" Kitana: "_I will join with you. Maybe my father is a tyrant._" Shao Kahn: "_I will kill your mother next and than bring your mother back to life as my new queen._"

Back to now at the soul chamber. There is Quan Chi with the shadow priests. Also there is Blaze the head shadow priest present. There are the bodies of Siann, Mika and Sora. Quan Chi is having a ritual. Quan Chi: "_Shao Kahn has killed those women. Shao Kahn is long dead. We will bring them back to life. Dion who was a thief friends with Taja was killed by Netalie._" The 3 beautiful women rise up again. Mika: "_We are back._" Quan Chi: "_Shao Kahn was long dead. He was killed by Earth warrior Liu Kang. Blaze. Go to the Wasteland in search of General Hornbuckle._"

In the Wastelands of Outworld. There is a man named Hornbuckle a general with his troops the father of Netalie and ex boyfriend of Princess Kitana with his freedom fighters. Hornbuckle: "_My ex girlfriend was killed. Netalie my daughter and I were in hiding when Shao Kahn was merging the realms. We didn't have much of a chance against him._" They have weapons with them. Blaze shows up with the extermination squads. Blaze: "_Get them. I will kill you now General Hornbuckle._"

The rebels take on the extermination squads. The fighters on both sides are killing each other. Hornbuckle and Blaze are fighting each other hand to hand. Quan Chi shows up. Hornbuckle lays a high kick onto Blaze. Blaze ducks. Blaze uppercuts Hornbuckle. Blaze is beating up on Hornbuckle. Blaze lays many kicks onto Hornbuckle. Blaze picks up Hornbuckle defeated. Quan Chi: "_Finish Him!_" Blaze with his powers fries Hornbuckle. He is burned to a crisp. Hornbuckle's soldiers throw down their weapons. Quan Chi: "_You all surrender or die._" Quan Chi with his sorcery teleports everyone with Blaze out of the Wasteland and back to the tower.

On the mountains of Outworld. There is Shinnok standing there. Also there are Quan Chi, Kintaro, Reiko, Tanya, Jarek, Reptile, and Khameleon. There are the members of the extermination squads. Quan Chi: "_We killed your father Netalie._" Netalie: "_You will pay for it._" Shinnok: "_We'll next eliminate the Earth warriors. The Earth was created in six days and so to that we will destroy it. I will rule all realms in the universe._"

At the Living Forest in Outworld. A portal from Earth opens. There is Raiden with Fujin and the mortals Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kai and Sindel the former queen. Raiden: "_Sub-Zero. You go with Queen Sindel to rescue Netalie._" Sub-Zero: "_I am going for redemption. I lead the Lin Kuei now._" Fujin: "_The rest of us will fight the shadow priests and extermination squads._"

Sub-Zero departs with Sindel going to rescue Netalie. Siann, Mika and Sora show up with the shadow priests. Sora: "_I will face you Lord Raiden._" Siann: "_You were Fujin a god now you are the god of thunder._" Mika: "_Shao Kahn must've killed Raiden as he told me in hell._" Sonya: "_I will take the women on._" Kai: "_I will face the shadow priests._" Mika: "_Those shadow priests killed us when they served Shao Kahn just as they killed Kung Lao and his 2 comrades._" Sonya with Raiden and Fujin take on the 3 women while Johnny Cage and Kai take on the shadow priests. Johnny Cage: "_Let's dance._" Sonya takes on Mika. Raiden takes on Siann. Fujin takes on Sora. They are throwing kicks and punches at each other. Kai and Johnny Cage fight the shadow priests with martial arts moves.

Over to the tower. There are Sindel and Sub-Zero. Sindel: "_Extermination squads could be there._" Sub-Zero: "_When you were with Shao Kahn I was with Night Wolf else where on the merging fighting a raptor like warrior while Raiden has defeated 2 others. We fought some squad members._" There are members of the extermination squads. Sindel sends out a sonic scream onto them. Sub-Zero freezes the others. They go into the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Over to the chamber of the emperor. There is Netalie in a cage. Sub-Zero freezes the lock and bars. Netalie: "_It's you Sub-Zero._" Netalie kicks and punches them breaking free. There are Blaze and Qali in hiding. Qali: "_Face me Sindel you traitor._" Sub-Zero with Sindel show up. Blaze shoots fireballs at Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero jumps out of the way. Sindel takes on Qali. They are fighting hand to hand. Sindel whips her hair onto Qali. They are throwing punches at each other. Sindel uppercuts Qali making her fly into the death pit. Sub-Zero is still fighting Blaze. Blaze: "_I will fry you Lin Kuei leader. I will burn the Lin Kuei for their betrayal._"

Sub-Zero jumps on top of Netalie's cage. Blaze shoots fireballs at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero with his powers freezes Blaze. Sub-Zero jumps down and sends a fatal kick to blaze. He shatters too many pieces. Sub-Zero: "_The 3 women along with the Shadow priests will be defeated._" Sub-Zero with Sindel and Netalie leave the tower.

Back to the Living Forest. Sonya Blade does a leg grab onto Mika. She throws her to the ground. Sonya breaks Mika's neck. Fujin in battle kills Sora. Raiden breaks Siann's back. Johnny Cage: "_This is where you fall down._" Johnny Cage and Kai incapacitate the shadow priests in the battle. Sub-Zero shows up with Netalie and her grandmother Queen Sindel. Sindel: "_My grand daughter here will face the reptile squads. I think that's what's left of the extermination squads. Quan Chi with his sorcery could bring them back._" Raiden: "_I will face my own father Shinnok. He lost his powers when Liu Kang killed Shao Kahn._" They go after Shinnok and his forces.

At the former arena of Shang Tsung. Earth and Outworld are again beginning to merge. Shinnok shows up with Quan Chi, Kintaro, Jarek, Reptile, Khameleon, Tanya and Reiko with reptilian soldiers. Also there are Kintaro's soldiers.

They are preparing for the merging of the realms again. Shinnok pulls out his amulet. Shinnok: "_With this amulet I will kill my son Raiden. I will render him powerless. He took my powers when I was imprisoned in the netherealm by the elder gods just as Liu Kang killed Shao Kahn._" There are the rebels taken prisoner. Quan Chi: "_You will see the end of the Earth as you warriors are fighting to have back Edina._"

In the land of Outworld. There is Raiden with Fujin, Sindel, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kai, Sub-Zero and the beautiful Netalie. They are heading off to the arena. Raiden: "_It's Shao Kahn's former fighting area that Shang Tsung took over. Sub-Zero. You will face Quan Chi. Liu Kang killed Shang Tsung and than Shao Kahn._" Sub-Zero: "_We defeated the Shokan warriors when Kintaro took their place as general._"

At Shang Tsung's former arena. There are the guards there. There are the reptilian soldiers taking prisoner of Netalie's soldiers. The combatants show up. Sub-Zero freezes the guards. Reptile: "_Face them my warriors._" Netalie: "_I could take your soldiers on alone Reptile just as I free my soldiers._" Raiden goes in front of Shinnok. Shinnok: "_You should've killed me years ago my son._" Raiden: "_The elder gods brought me back to life when they put you in your prison. Now you must die._" Sub-Zero takes on Quan Chi. Netalie takes on Reptile's soldiers. Kai: "_I will General Netalie take on the general himself._" Sindel: "_I will take on the Commander who has taken the name from Chameleon killed by Sub-Zero._"

Kai takes on Reptile the general himself. Jax: "_I will take on the Black Dragon leader._" Sonya: "_I will face this woman as there is a cat fight._" Johnny Cage: "_I will take on this man with the evil face._" Fujin: "_As I am a god of thunder the Shokan general is mine._" Jax takes on Jarek. Sonya takes on Tanya. Johnny Cage takes on Reiko. Sindel takes on Khameleon. Fujin takes on Kintatro. Sonya and Tanya are throwing punches and kicks at each other. Tanya: "_I have learned from Shinnok that you killed Mileena the evil twin sister of Princess Kitana._" Sonya uppercuts Tanya. Sonya now stands on her hands. She does the leg grab onto Tanya. She slams her to the ground. Sonya breaks Tanya's neck.

Quan-Chi and Sub-Zero are throwing punches and kicks at each other. Jax and Jarek are throwing punches at each other. Reiko throws a punch at Johnny Cage. Reiko: "_You were once killed by Shao Kahn and Raiden brought you back to life. You will die again and stay dead._" Johnny Cage jumps out of the way. Johnny Cage sends a shadow kick onto Reiko. The fighters are beating each other up. Netalie with her soldiers are fighting the reptilian soldiers and Shokan soldiers with spears and lances.

Some freedom fighters are being killed. Netalie kills some of Reptile's soldiers. Netalie's soldiers kill Shokan soldiers. Reptile kicks Kai to the ground. Reptile: "_I will eat you now Earth human._" Kai sweep kicks Reptile knocking him to the ground. In the battle Jax grabs Jarek by the skull. Jax: "_Gotcha!_" He smashes it. Shinnok shoots from his amulet at Raiden. Raiden: "_It's over Shinnok._" Shinnok: "_Never._" Raiden uppercuts Shinnok his father. Kintaro clobbers Fujin. Kintaro: "_I will crush you now god of thunder. You are losing your powers here._" Fujin high kicks Kintaro.

They are beating each other up with kicks and punches. Fujin pulls electricity out of his hands. Kintaro runs after Fujin. Fujin shoots electricity out of his hands. Kintaro is being electrocuted. Fujin with electricity grabs onto Kintaro. Kintaro is zapped to death. Kintaro falls dead. Johnny Cage and Reiko continue beating each other up with kicks and punches. Johnny Cage does a split punch onto Reiko. Reiko falls to the ground. Reiko makes the move to get back up. Johnny Cage with a kick breaks Reiko's neck killing him. Khameleon pulls out a pair of Sais. Khameleon: "_I took them from Mileena after Sonya Blade killed her._" She rams at Sindel with them.

Sindel with her hair strikes Khameleon. Reptile's soldiers are being beaten by the freedom fighters and Netalie. The other combatants Sonya and Jax with Johnny Cage fight off the rest of the Shokan soldiers. Sindel shoots a fireball next at Khameleon. Khameleon gets back up. She pulls out her deadly fans mimicking Princess Kitana. Khameleon: "_I took them too from your dead daughter as I impersonate her._" Sindel with the hair grabs a steel fan. Khameleon goes after Sindel. Sindel throws the other fan killing Khameleon. Reptile pulls out his battle axe.

Kai pulls out his spiked club. They are fighting each other with their weapons. Kai in the battle kills Reptile. Raiden and Sub-Zero continue fighting Shinnok and Quan Chi hand to hand. Sub-Zero sends an uppercut onto Quan Chi knocking him to the ground. Scorpion teleports into the view. Scorpion high kicks Sub-Zero. Quan Chi gets back up. Quan Chi: "_Finish him!_" In the battle Raiden steals the amulet from Shinnok. Shinnok: "_You will pay for this my son._" The other warriors go after Scorpion.

Scorpion is stomping on Sub-Zero. Scorpion: "_I served the late Baron Reyland. He and his daughter were killed by Shang Tsung and his forces._" Raiden with the amulet zaps Shinnok. Shinnok is turning into a skeleton. Raiden: "_I killed you father._" Shinnok: "_You will pay for this Raiden._" Shinnok falls the ground dying. Scorpion with the curse lifts up Quan Chi. Quan Chi: "_What are you doing Scorpion?_" Sub-Zero freezes Quan Chi. Quan Chi hits the ground. He is broken into pieces. Sub-Zero and Scorpion go over to each other. Scorpion: "_I am going for redemption. I helped you kill Quan Chi._" Sub-Zero: "_It is done than. You beat me years ago and I beat you years ago. Johnny Cage has also beaten you._" They shake hands. Raiden: "_I can see Scorpion that you are going for redemption._" Scorpion: "_Yes._" Sindel: "_I have brought my husband and daughter back to life and the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang who will fight in the next tournament. The first one was held in Shao Kahn's arena._" Everyone regroups. All those souls come out of Shinnok and Quan Chi. There are the spirits of Princess Kitana, Liu Kang and Jarrod. King Jerrod: "_You and I Sindel will be back together._" Liu Kang: "_I saw that Johnny Cage has come back to life. I am the champion of Mortal Kombat._"

Many days later outside of the temple of the order of light. There is a celebration going on. There are the Shaolin monks present. There is also Raiden with Fujin his replacement as the thunder god. Also there are Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs.

Also present are Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, Kai, Netalie and even King Jerrod. Kitana: "_This is my father King Jerrod._" Liu Kang: "_I killed Shao Kahn years ago. Sindel and Kitana in the family took ruler ship of Outworld. One day I will be king of Outworld just as I am again slower._" Sub-Zero shows up with Night Wolf. Also there is Scorpion. Scorpion goes over to Liu Kang and Kitana and Sindel and Jerrod. Scorpion: "_Liu Kang. I am being redeemed._" Johnny Cage: "_I killed you in the tournament back in the 1990's._" Sub-Zero: "_My warriors are also being redeemed. My brother could come back again._" Raiden: "_Sindel with Jerrod will with Kitana soon return to Outworld._" Raiden and Fujin go over to the heroes. Raiden disappears into the wind. Fujin vanishes into lightning. Liu Kang goes with Kitana and her parents into Outworld.

End


End file.
